


Male, Female, None of the Above?

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [29]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Panties, Questioning, frank is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard just isn't quite sure if he's a guy, a girl, or something else. Frank is there to support him.





	Male, Female, None of the Above?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Genderswapped AU
> 
>  
> 
> Ugh okay, so idk if this really counts as genderswap per say, but I really didn't know what to do for this prompt. Hope you enjoy this anyway lol

"I just don't know."

Frank's thumb rubbed circles on the back of his hand, eyes understanding and sweet as he assured, "It's okay. It can be a hard thing to figure out, I know. I just want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what. Whether you're a guy or girl or neither, or something in between—you'll still be my best friend and the love of my life, Gerard."

Gerard gave a small, hesitant smile. "Thanks. I—that means a lot to me. I just…I don't know. I've never really felt like I was a man, but I've never really thought I was a girl, either. Is that weird? I don't know, maybe I'm both? Maybe I'm neither? Fuck, this is just so confusing."

"It's okay, baby," Frank said, reaching out to caress Gerard's face, gentle and reassuring. "You don't have to figure this all out right now. But I'm always here to talk, and you know I'll be happy to use whatever pronouns you decide on and shit. I love you."

"I love you, too. Thank you. Just…I guess, for now let's just stick with male pronouns."

Frank gave him a gentle kiss, murmuring, "Sure thing, Gee."

"Oh, and Frankie? There was another thing I was meaning to tell you about..."

Frank raised his eyebrows, curious. "What's that?"

"I hope you don't think it's weird, but um—I kind of like to wear women's clothes," Gerard said shyly.

Frank's eyes were wide, but he didn't look disapproving. "Really? What kind of clothes?"

Gerard shrugged, looking down. "Not all the time. But, uh, I like wearing skirts and dresses. And crop tops. And. Uh…panties."

Frank's mouth fell open. "Fuck. Yeah? Are you wearing some right now?"

"Yeah," Gerard whispered.

A grin, and then Frank was tackling him onto the couch. "God, that's hot. Can I see? Please, fuck, lemme see."

Gerard giggled, wiggling underneath his boyfriend. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Get off me for a second, Frankie."

Frank scooted back enough so Gerard could pull off his jeans, and the sight in front of him was even better than he had imagined. Gerard was wearing lacy black panties that hugged his curvy hips and contrasted beautifully with the milky white of his skin. Frank could see the bulge of Gerard cock in the underwear, and his mouth almost watered.

"God _damn_ ," he breathed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this before. Are you gonna let me fuck you like this?"

Gerard smirked, crawling into Frank's lap. "Okay, but only if you're quick. I'm starving."

"Oh, don't worry about that, baby. Seeing you like this, there's no way I'm gonna last very long…"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe tomorrow is the last day of this challenge! I have really enjoyed this, and especially the great prompts from Renny. I hope you all will join me in May for my 30 day smut challenge ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
